maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Thief
A thief is one of the five class archetype that other jobs in MapleStory draw from. They are the fastest short-range attackers in the game, dealing relatively low damage yet many attacks on a foe with daggers, claws and throwing stars. They regularly use their natural quickness and agility to navigate the area to gain the upper hand. Like the rest of the Explorers branch, a thief has the unique ability to choose between specialized job paths once they reach level 30. Job Advancements 1st Job When the player reaches level 10 as a Beginner, aspiring Thieves can go to the Hideout in Kerning City and talk to the Dark Lord, who will advance the player to a Rogue. The player will be given an HP and MP boost, as well as a basic thief weapon. 2nd Job Once a Rogue reaches level 30, he/she can return to the Hideout and talk to the Dark Lord. He will give the player a choice between Assassin or Bandit and will allow the player into another map with the task to collect 30 Dark Marbles from the Swamp Monsters inside. Once the Dark Marbles have been obtained, return to the Dark Lord to advance to either Assassin or Bandit, depending on the player's choice. 3rd Job Upon reaching level 60, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from the Dark Lord. After speaking to him, the player must head to the Chief's Residence in El Nath and speak with Arec. He will send the player off to defeat the Dark Lord's Clone, where the player will need to go to Ice Valley II. Once the player reaches Ice Valley II, they will need to talk to Jeff, who will send the player to Sharp Cliff I. Enter the middle portal on the bottom (indicated by a stone) to access Holy Ground at the Snowfield and click on the Holy Stone at the bottom of the map, which will send the player to another dimension. Once there, walk to the right portal to enter the Dimensional World, and defeat the Dark Lord's Clone inside to collect the Black Charm. Return to Arec with the quest item in hand for a new job title and a new set of skills. 4th Job After reaching level 100, the player will receive a lightbulb on the side from Arec. After speaking to him, the player must head to Leafre and venture to the Forest of the Priest (which can be accessed by walking to Valley of the Antelope 1 and entering the portal on the top right (indicated by a wooden face-like structure) to meet Hellin. She will give the player the task to kill one Manon, Herald of Heroes and one Griffey Herald of Heroes to obtain Heroic Pentagon and Heroic Star, respectively. Return to Hellin and then speak to her again to advance. Gallery ClassArtwork Thief (Original).png|Original Thief artwork Artwork Thief 0C.png|Transition Thief artwork Artwork Thief 0A.png|Transition Night Lord artwork Artwork Thief 0B.png|Transition Shadower artwork Artwork Thief 1M.png|Thief (Male) artwork after Maple Island revamp, also Night Lord artwork Artwork Thief 1F.png|Thief (Female) artwork after Maple Island revamp, also Shadower artwork ClassArtwork Thief (Justice, Male).png|Thief artwork after Justice Artwork ThiefTW.png|Thief artwork in TaiwanMS' promotional teaser for Explorer revamp ClassArtwork Thief (RED, Male).png|Current Thief artwork after RED ClassArtwork Thief (RED, Male (wrong eye)).png|Current Thief artwork after RED (wrong eye) Selection buttons ChangeBtn Night Lord.png|Night Lord selection button ChangeBtn Shadower.png|Shadower selection button ChangeBtn Dual Blade.png|Dual Blade selection button Category:Explorers Category:Classes Category:Thieves